Pokemon Kalos Legends: Remastered
by Blaze Falcon
Summary: (Pokemon Kalos Legends Rewrite) Tyson Drake seemed like a regular trainer with high dreams like collecting 8 badges, entering and beating the Kalos League, defeating the Elite 4 and Champion. However, with insanely strong rivals, a terrifying evil team, and even mastering new evolution techniques. Tyson will have anything but a normal journey in Kalos.
1. The Pick of Three

**_It's time to chase our dreams (Tyson turns around as he sees the Kalos League ahead of him)_**

 ** _The road is harder than it seems (Tyson sulks on his knees as his empty badge case falls)_**

 ** _Even so, we cannot mope (Shadowed figures offer their hands to Tyson)_**

 ** _No matter what, there still is hope! (Tyson stands up as his team charge forward)_**

 ** _Let's go! (2x) It's our show now! (Tyson, a brunette, and an unknown blonde stand back to back)_**

 ** _To win (2x) is our vow! (A boy and a shaded Pokemon fly by followed by a girl with two shadowed figures ending with a male standing with a green creature)_**

 ** _Evil's always on the prow (People in purple and silver uniforms face the camera)_**

 ** _On this quest, we'll find our goal (The brunette sitting on a rock, looking up at the starry night sky)_**

 ** _You will never be alone! (Tyson stands around his team and friends)_**

 ** _This time, I won't change this story. I know I've been away for a LONG time and changing a lot with other stories, but I'm committed to this story. I'm going to keep going with Tyson and crew and this will be how his journey in Kalos plays out. So, if you believe in giving people second, third, (maybe this is my fourth one now) chances, let's jump back in!_**

 ** _Tyson's Team:_**

 ** _N/A_**

* * *

A teenanger, who looked to be about 16, walked around an empty void. His shaggy blonde hair danced as wind began to pick up.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, looking around. As the wind began to get stronger, water flew out of nowhere and splashed the male. The teenager felt more water as he saw around his feet that water began to expand and increase all around him. In an instant, the teen dropped under the dark blue water and tried desperately to get up. Once the teen looked up, he saw a standing figure with its arms crossed, and a scarf like item around his neck, swaying in the wind. The figure looked down at the male, which he found strange since his eyes were closed. However, immediately after the boy thought that, the figure opened his eyes, which were a bright silver. As the teen and figure locked eyes, they saw each other in their own eyes before the teen fell deeper into the water.

"Agh!" the teen screamed, shooting up from his bed. His face was covered in sweat as he began to pant heavily. He then looked to his right, where his clock laid, and saw the time. "Man! It's already 9:30? I'm going to be late!" With that, the teen leaped out of his bed and sprinted to his bathroom. After spending around 20 minutes inside, he shot out and ran out of his room and then down the stairs, to be greeted by a Delcatty. "Hey, so I'm glad to see you too, but I got to go!" The teen rubbed the Hoenn Pokemon's head before dropping in front of the door and began to place his black shoes on. Once he got up, he placed his hand on the doorknob before an 'ahem' was released behind him.

The teen turned around to see a woman who looked to be around her early 30's with bright red hair. She wore a yellow blouse with a sky blue apron around her waist. She had a hand on her hip and gave the teenager a smirk.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, huh?" she asked the boy.

"Sorry Mom," the teen apologized. "I was running late, so I was going to call you when I got to Aquardre Town." The mother nodded and examined her son.

He had a long sleeved dark blue sweatshirt with silver strings and a gray hood. On his right wrist was a blue Pokegear and to go along with his outfit, he had blue jeans. Strapped to his right waist was a silver chain that held a blue and silver hat.

"There's my boy," the mother stated with pride in her voice. "Before you go, I wanted to give you something." She walked over to the living room area of the house, which had trophies all around it. She walked up to one stand and grabbed a gray chain. The mother returned in front of her son and placed the item in his hands. Once the teen opened his hands, he saw a gray chain with an emerald orb placed on it.

"Thanks, Mom," the boy said, placing the necklace around his neck. The teen grabbed his black bag and placed it on his back.

"Knock 'Em dead, Tyson," the mother said as her son nodded and ran out the house. Delcatty waltzed over to the mother and smiled.

"So, Tyson's off now?" she inquired, speaking from her translator. The woman nodded, with a tear falling down her cheek. "Don't worry Kira, he's going to be fine." Kira wiped her cheek before looking at her Pokemon with a smile.

"I know he will. He's going to make me, no, us proud."

* * *

Tyson was running around Aquardre Town and moved his head around every direction. "Where did they say the meeting will be again? Oh yeah, at the town square!" After remembering the location, the blonde teen picked up his speed. After a few more minutes, the 16 year old arrived at at a group of tables with several people sitting down.

"Now, where are they?" Tyson questioned, panting between breaths. Suddenly, Tyson felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a man with curly black hair. He had a blue collared shirt under a white lab coat. In addition, he had black dress pants with brown slacks.

"You must be Tyson Drake," the man said, making the teen nod. "Great! I'm Augustine Sycamore! Follow me, you'll meet the other trainers!" Tyson nodded and followed the professor to a table with two teens sitting down. They stood up once Tyson and Sycamore arrived at the table. "Tyson, meet Ryan Pine and Alexis Miller."

Ryan Pine, the male, had black hair with a dark green collared shirt with black jeans and black runners. On his back laid a brown backpack and he had a smile on his face.

The female, Alexis Miller, had long brown hair that stopped at her back. She had a black shirt under a red open jacket. She wore a gray skirt with a black belt around her waist. On her feet were black boots and she had a purple string bag on her back.

"Now that everyone is here, let's begin! My name is Augustine Sycamore and I study Mega Evolution. The new form of evolution which is a super powered bond between trainer and certain Pokemon, which can only be achieved with certain stones and a strong bond. Anyway, in this suitcase will be your first Pokemon!"

The man placed a brown suitcase on the nearby table and opened it, revealing three Poke Balls and three tablet shaped machines, one red, pink, and green. Sycamore picked up the three capsules and opened each one. Three creatures were released from their respective spherical devices. One was a hedgehog creature with a green cap, the other was a yellow fur fox with red fur in its ears, finally, the last one was a light blue frog with a scarf of white bubbles.

"From left to right, I introduce you to the grass type, Chespin, the fire type, Fennekin, and the water type, Froakie! Now, who will you choose?"

"Ladies first," Tyson and Ryan said at the same time. Alexis nodded and walked forward, picking up the fox and Pink machine.

"I'll choose Fennekin!" Alexis announced, hugging the fox. Fennekin smiled at her trainer before sneezing, releasing some sparks of fire from her nose.

"Excellent choice, Alexis!" Sycamore complemented. Ryan was next to move up and grabbed the green machine along with the matching colored Pokemon.

"Chespin, let's conquer the Kalos League together!" the raven haired male announced, making Chespin pat his chest proudly. The professor clapped for Ryan's choice and scanned between Tyson and Froakie.

"Looks like you get Froakie, Tyson!" Sycamore stated, making Tyson grin.

"Cool! I wanted him from the start anyway!" Tyson exclaimed, making Froakie pick his head up. The duo smiled at each other as the frog hopped on Tyson's shoulder with the blonde taking the last machine.

"Now, the machines you have in your hands are Kalos Region Pokedexes," Professor Sycamore began, grabbing the teenager's interest. "They will record Pokemon you find on your journey and should be a big help to you on your journey! If you three are ever in Lumiose City, you should seek me out! Have a great adventure!" With that, the man waved and walked away from the trio.

"Tyson!" Ryan called, making the blonde turn to face Ryan. "Are you going to compete in the league?"

"Hell yeah!" Tyson answered, making Ryan grin. "I'm going to take the League Cup and be crowned the next 'King' of Kalos!"

"Cool, so let's have a race," Ryan proposed. "The first gym I'm heading to is the Santalune City Gym. Whoever makes it out of Santalune Forest first will get to challenge the gym leader first! How about, Tyson?" Ryan smiled and extended his hand, to which Tyson shook.

"I'm game, Ryan!" Tyson said, accepting the challenge. The blonde then noticed Alexis and Fennekin getting their stuff together and jogged to them. "Alexis, right?"

"Yeah," the brunette answered with a curiosity in her voice.

"Are you competing in the Kalos League too?" Tyson asked. Alexis shook her head as she placed her bag on her back.

"No. Even though I'm still undecided, I know I definitely don't want to do that. No offense," Alexis answered, making Tyson nod.

"So why don't you travel me with me for a while? You know, unless you don't want to or stop once you figured out what you want to do?" Tyson offered. Alexis looked down at her starter, who then nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Alexis responded with a huge smile.

"Cool! Let's head out then!" Tyson announced, walking towards the exit of Aquardre Town, and towards Santalune Forest.

* * *

 ** _Like I had said in the top, please bear with me on this. I'm going to tell Tyson's story whether it be to the end or when I decide to finish stop writing the story. So, for my previous readers, I plead you to stick around till the end of the Santalune Arc, which I hope to grab you on by the end of that._**

 ** _1- Chapter Predictions?_**

 ** _Next Time: Race Through Santalune Forest_**

 ** _Tyson and Ryan's bet of getting a chance to challenge the Santalune City Gym Leader first is at stake. Whoever makes it through the forest first will win, and the loser will have to wait his turn. However, will navigating through the forest be easy, or prove more difficult than expected?_**

 ** _Santalune Arc:_**

 ** _3- The Pika Vanguard_**

 ** _4- Battle #1! Tyson vs Ryan!_**

 ** _5- A Sticky Situation: Tyson vs Viola!_**

 ** _6- Moving Past Defeat_**

 ** _7- The Survivors_**

 ** _8- Round 2! Tyson vs Viola!_**


	2. Race Through Santalune Forest

_**It's time to chase our dreams (Tyson turns around as he sees the Kalos League ahead of him)**_

 _ **The road is harder than it seems (Tyson sulks on his knees as his empty badge case falls)**_

 _ **Even so, we cannot mope (Shadowed figures offer their hands to Tyson)**_

 _ **No matter what, there still is hope! (Tyson stands up as his team charge forward)**_

 _ **Let's go! (2x) It's our show now! (Tyson, Alexis, and an unknown blonde stand back to back)**_

 _ **To win (2x) is our vow! (Ryan and Chespin fly by followed by a girl with two shadowed figures ending with a male standing with a green creature)**_

 _ **Evil's always on the prow (People in purple and silver uniforms face the camera)**_

 _ **On this quest, we'll find our goal (Alexis sitting on a rock, looking up at the starry night sky)**_

 _ **You will never be alone! (Tyson stands around his team and friends)**_

 _ **Hey guys! Welcome back to PKL! Last time, Tyson received his starter and Pokedex along with Ryan Pine and Alexis Miller. In addition, Tyson and Ryan will have a race to see who gets out of Santalune Forest first!**_

* * *

 _ **Delta Strike: Thanks, and I like the predictions!**_

 _ **Magic Type: You know, you asked a similar question to one other reviewer. And sadly, no, Tyson won't have a fear of ghost types.**_

 _ **St. Elmo's Fire: Thanks for the feedback!**_

 _ **TheGreatOne: Alright, glad you're on board! Your predictions are pretty good, and I hope you like this story more than the original!**_

 _ **Warrior of Hope: I'm hoping it goes better than the first time as well! I'm hoping that this meets with your excitement for the story! Not to mention, I think you'll like how Alexis turns out during this.**_

* * *

 _ **Tyson's Team:**_

 _ **Froakie, (m), level 5, Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse**_

* * *

"This is it, Tyson!" Ryan announced with a huge grin and hands on his hip. Him, Tyson, and Alexis stood inside Santalune Forest. Multiple Bug-Types, Flying-Types, and other forest dwelling Pokemon.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Tyson stated, which caused Ryan to nod his head. The two rivals looked at each other before moving off towards different directions in the forest, with Alexis walking with Tyson. As the two continued to travel around the forest, Tyson began to whistle, then motioned towards Alexis.

"So, where are you from?" Tyson asked curiously.

"I actually live in Laverre City," Alexis answered. Tyson was shot back in shot before rubbing his head and chuckling.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised that you came all this way to get your starter," Tyson said. Alexis nodded and looked around their environment. When she spotted a small butterfly like Pokemon, she instantly sprinted towards the creature. "Alexis, hold up!" Tyson then chased after the teenager as she held up Fennekin's Poke Ball, enlarged it, and finally opened it, releasing her starter. Once Tyson was behind Alexis, he pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at Fennekin, then the butterfly.

 _ **Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**_

 _ **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon and the final form of Caterpie. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen.**_

"This is a lucky find, Alexis!" Tyson complemented, making Alexis grin.

"This will my first capture!" Alexis declared with excitement in her voice. "Fennekin, Ember now!"

Fennekin breathed in before sneezing tiny flames at the Butterfly Pokemon. Butterfree flew away from Fennekin's attack before flapping its wings violently. A huge gust of wind was created shortly afterward as Fennekin was thrown back.

"Fennekin! Are you alright?" Alexis questioned the Fox Pokemon, who picked herself up. Alexis smiled at pointed at Butterfree. "This time we'll charge with Scratch!"

Fennekin charged forward and jumped onto the air after Butterfree. The Kanto Pokemon was caught of guard and was cut by the fox's sharp claws. Butterfree then dropped to the ground with a thud while Alexis pulled out a different Poke Ball.

"You're mine, Butterfree!"Alexis shouted as she threw her capsule towards the fully evolved Pokemon. Before the ball could touch Butterfree, it shot a string of silk at the Poke Ball and wrapped it up. It began to swing in a circle and then released the strong as the Poke Ball flew straight towards Alexis and slammed into the brunette's head. Alexis went straight to the ground as she clutched her head in pain.

"Oh no! Alexis!" Tyson shouted, running to the teenager as did her starter. Butterfree took the opportunity it created and fluttered away from the group. Tyson helped Alexis back up to her feet as she clenched her head in pain. The brunette looked around and noticed that Butterfree was gone, and began to sight.

"Butterfree left, didn't it?" Alexis asked, knowing full well of the answer.

"Yeah," Tyson said. Alexis sighed as she knelt down to rub Fennekin's head.

"I'm sorry, Fennekin," Alexis apologized. "I should've done better." Fennekin had a look of sorrow on her face as well. Suddenly, Alexis felt a firm hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Tyson.

"Hey, don't get down," Tyson said. "You'll get there, trust me!" Alexis smiled at the fellow teenager and nodded.

"You're right!" Alexis stated, agreeing with Tyson. Right after looking forward, she saw flapping wings between some trees. "Starting with this one! Fennekin, burn it with Ember!" Alexis ordered, pointing in the distance.

Fennekin hopped out of Alexis' arms and shot another blast of flames towards her new target. The fire smashed into the Pokemon, who turned around and faced the group with an angry expression. It had a yellow and black body with large pincers. Its sharp red eyes glared at the teens and Fennekin, who regretted her attack. Tyson aimed his Pokedex at the agitated Pokemon, which was followed by Alexis.

 _ **Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon and the final form of Weedle. May appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear.**_

The Beedrill buzzed loudly, which caused the trees to shake. A few minutes afterward, a swarm of Beedrill arrived and eyed the group. Alexis began to shake in fear and began to backpedal slowly. Alexis was stopped by walking into Tyson's chest.

"Alexis, stay calm," Tyson said calmly. "Look." Tyson pointed at Alexis' starter, who faced down the horde of Beedrill. "Fennekin need somebody who can fight back." Deep down inside, Alexis nodded and stood side by side with Tyson.

"Alright!"

"Good!" Tyson responded, reaching to his belt and grabbing his sole Poke Ball. He enlarged it before throwing it forward. "Froakie, it's gametime!" Out from the capsule came the Bubble Frog Pokemon, who sported a confident smirk. Tyson then pointed his Pokedex to his starter, who stood next to Fennekin.

 _ **Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.**_

 _ **Moveset: Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse**_

"Lexi, follow my lead," Tyson ordered. Alexis, who was caught off guard by the nickname, nodded and listened to the blonde. "Froakie, Water Pulse barrage!"

Froakie opened both of his palms as orbs of water were created on them. The water type jumped of the ground and smashed his spheres into two Beedrills, who instantly dropped to the ground. Suddenly, two Beedrills moved to Froakie and aimed their pincers down at him.

"Blast them with Psybeam!" Alexis shouted, putting her arm out.

The Fox Pokemon's head glowed a bright blue color, then was mixed with pink. With a loud cry, Fennekin released a stream of pink and blue energy that smashed into the two Beedrills. The Kanto Pokemon dropped to the ground with a thud. Alexis gave Tyson a wink and thumbs up, who smiled. However, the rest of the bug types smashed Fennekin when she nor Alexis was paying attention. The fire type was thrown into the wall and then fell down. The Beedrill swarm aimed their pincers and flew towards Fennekin, who couldn't react fast enough. However, their attacks were stopped by Froakie and a shield of materials from his scarf.

"Froakie, hang in there!" Tyson called, running to his struggling starter. Before the teen got close, a stream of razor sharp winds smashed into the Beedrills and were flown back. Tyson, Froakie, Fennekin, and Alexis turned to face the move user, which shocked the group. It was a small light orange bird who flew over to the group, whose humans aimed their Pokedexs at the Pokemon.

 _ **Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements.**_

"Hey, you don't look like your Pokedex entry," Tyson stated with a chuckle, showing Fletchling the picture. The bird chirped in response and landed on Tyson's shoulder, gripping it tightly, then flew off in a direction. Froakie hopped on Tyson's shoulder and pointed at the bird. "Is it trying to show us the way out?" Froakie nodded in response as Alexis picked her starter up in her arms as the group ran after Fletchling.

* * *

After a few minutes of running after Fletchling, the gang dashed out of the forest and gasped for air. Tyson looked up at their helper and put a fist up.

"Thanks for helping us, Fletchling!" Tyson thanked, making the bird chirp. It made a fist with its talons and fist bumped Tyson. Froakie, who was still on his trainer's shoulder, tapped him and pointed his finger at Ryan and Chespin, who were laying out on the ground in front of them. "Looks like he beat us."

"Barely," Ryan responded, getting up from his ground and walking to the group. "I never thought that would've been so hard! Man, looks like I need to work harder." Tyson and Alexis chuckled at their friend's statement, who was shocked by Fletchling. "That's a shiny Fletchling! Wow, whoever caught it is so lucky!"

"A shiny, huh?" Alexis asked, who understood the difference of the Pokedex picture and the helper Fletchling. "Tyson, you should catch Fletchling."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Alexis!" Tyson agreed, motioning towards Fletchling. The Tiny Robin Pokemon chirped happily as Tyson tapped Fletchling with an empty Poke Ball.

 _ **Shake**_

 _ **Shake**_

 _ **Shake**_

 _ **Ding!**_

"Alright! I caught a Fletchling!" Tyson announced, holding his capsule high into the sky. He strapped Fletchling to his belt and walked towards Ryan with a slight grin. "Well, you get to challenge the gym leader first. Just don't lose, ya hear?"

"Hell yeah!" Ryan said. "There's no way I'm going to lose with all the training I'm going to do tonight!" Tyson nodded and extended his open hand as Ryan shook it. Even though Tyson wasn't challenging the gym, he knew that catching Fletchling and getting closer with Alexis was equal, if not then more than challenging the gym.

* * *

 **Basically a shorter/hopefully better version of Forest Fights! Tyson and Alexis got closer on their journey through Santalune Forest and Tyson even caught a shiny Fletchling. Next time, Tyson will be adding a third Pokemon to his arsenal.**

 **Thoughts on this version of Tyson's shiny Fletchling? He will be getting more screen time/buildup, especially in this arc!**

 **Next Time: The Pika Vanguard**

 **After declining Ryan's offer to watch his gym battle because of not wanting to go in knowing his/her strategy, Tyson goes off and begins to train. While training, he meets a Pikachu who attacks him and his Pokemon! Why is this Pikachu doing this? And will Tyson calm him before he gets shocked to the limit?**

 _ **Santalune Arc:**_

 _ **4- Battle #1! Tyson vs Ryan!**_

 _ **5- A Sticky Situation: Tyson vs Viola!**_

 _ **6- Moving Past Defeat**_

 _ **7- The Survivors**_

 _ **8- Round 2! Tyson vs Viola!**_


	3. The Pika Vanugard

_**It's time to chase our dreams (Tyson turns around as he sees the Kalos League ahead of him)**_

 _ **The road is harder than it seems (Tyson sulks on his knees as his empty badge case falls)**_

 _ **Even so, we cannot mope (Shadowed figures offer their hands to Tyson)**_

 _ **No matter what, there still is hope! (Tyson stands up as his team charge forward)**_

 _ **Let's go! (2x) It's our show now! (Tyson, Alexis, and an unknown blonde stand back to back)**_

 _ **To win (2x) is our vow! (Ryan and Chespin fly by followed by a girl with two shadowed figures ending with a male standing with a green creature)**_

 _ **Evil's always on the prow (People in purple and silver uniforms face the camera)**_

 _ **On this quest, we'll find our goal (Alexis sitting on a rock, looking up at the starry night sky)**_

 _ **You will never be alone! (Tyson stands around his team and friends)**_

* * *

 _ **Welcome back to the next chapter of the new PKL. Last time, Tyson and Alexis had some problems going through Santalune Forest, but was helped by a shiny Fletchling, who was later caught by Tyson. Ryan was able to make it out of Santalune Forest first, and is able to challenge the gym leader first, as due to their bet.**_

 _ **The Great One: I hear you, but hey, which nice Pokemon doesn't want to go with a trainer?**_

 _ **Warrior of Hope: I was hoping for that reaction! If you want to know, my hands were typing a version that Alexis caught the Butterfree. So you know, I'm used to writing that the main characters get their Pokemon. And the peace won't last forever.**_

 _ **Delta Edge: Sorry for the name mistake. But like I said to The Great One, it's just how it is.**_

 ** _El Torro: Yeah, that's what I need to get better at. And other than being just friendly, Fletchling will be a threat in this arc and few more after this._**

 _ **Tyson's Team:**_

 _ **Froakie, (m), level 9, Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse, Quick Attack**_

 _ **Fletchling, (m), level 11, Razor Wind, Peck, Quick Attack, Double Team**_

* * *

"So, are you sure you don't want to see my match?" Ryan asked, standing across from Tyson and Alexis. "Don't you want to see the leader's strategies?" Tyson shook his head and waved his finger.

"That would make the fight to easy," Tyson answered. "When I fight the gym leader, I want to be completely surprised!"

"I understand," Ryan said. The raven haired teen then looked at Alexis, who was sitting down. "Alexis, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Alexis responded with a sigh. "Don't worry about me, I'll find something to do," Alexis reassured. "Ryan, good luck during your gym battle!"

"Thanks, Alexis!" Ryan thanked. With that, the raven haired teen walked away from the group, leaving Tyson and Alexis alone. Tyson was on his Pokegear, scrolling through different events before stopping at one and enlarging it.

"Alexis, why don't you watch the Santalune Contest?" Tyson suggested, showing his friend the picture of an advertisement for it. "My mom used to be a Top Coordinator, so I think you'll love watching it like I did as a kid!" Alexis pondered the idea before smiling.

"Sure, I'll watch it!" she said. "What are you going to do today, Tyson?"

"Train," was all Tyson answered as he walked away, before turning around to face Alexis. "If I'm going to be the Kalos Champion, I need to fit training anytime I can. Besides, have fun, I'll be fine." Tyson about faced and walked away, leaving Alexis on the bench. The brunette released Fennekin from her capsule as the Fox Pokemon looked up at her trainer.

"Fennekin, we're going to watch the Santalune Contest today, how does that sound?" Alexis inquired. Fennekin nodded as the brunette smiled. "Great! Let's hurry up so we won't miss it!" With that, the duo got up from the bench and dashed off to the Santalune Contest Hall.

* * *

Tyson stood at Route 3 and looked around. "Open space, a few trees, a perfect spot for training! Froakie, Fletchling, come out!" Tyson shouted, releasing his two Pokemon from their containment. "Guys, we're going to start working on our moves. So, let's start with speed! Both of you, use Quick Attack and race around here for 3 laps! Let's do this!" The duo nodded and dashed from the standing spots, leaving a trail of white light behind them. Suddenly, Tyson heard a rustle in the grass before turning around and saw a shadowy figure moving through the trees.

All Tyson could see was a yellow tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Hey! Who's there?" Tyson asked. Looking at tree to tree, the tail moved quickly through each branch before the creature finally landed on the ground and faced Tyson with an angry stare.

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form Pichu. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.**_

"Cool, a Pikachu," Tyson said, amazed at the Electric-Type's presence. Sadly, Pikachu wasn't too excited about Tyson and stuck its tail up, as an orb of electricity laid on the tip of the tail. Pikachu then whipped his tail as his ball of voltage swung forward towards Tyson, who jumped out the way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyson asked angrily, which made Pikachu growl and point at Tyson's belt, which had two empty Poke Balls. The Mouse Pokemon then shot a stream of yellow electricity towards the blonde, who was able to dodge that one. Pikachu was about to attack again, but stopped when Froakie and Fletchling returned. The Electric-Type scoffed before scurrying away. Tyson panted in exhaustion before dropping to the ground.

" _What's going on with you, Pikachu?" Tyson asked himself, looking off at the first patch of grass Pikachu was in._

* * *

"Finally, a seat!" Alexis said with a smile. She and Fennekin made it to the contest hall and sat down next to some people. The lights then went out as two spotlights moved to the middle and showed a woman with bright red hair in two buns in a light blue dress.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Santalune City Pokemon Contest!" she announced, which made the crowd go crazy. "My name is Victorian and I'll be your host! With me today is Santalune City's own Nurse Joy, Martha, the owner of the Santalune Boutique, and Santalune City's Gym Leader, Viola!"

The lights flashed down to show Nurse Joy waving, Martha, who had bright purple hair blowing kisses, and Viola, who had dirty blonde hair with green pants and a sleeveless white shirt. A camera was around her neck as the woman had a prideful aura surrounding her.

"That's the gym leader?" Alexis questioned herself, and instantly thought about Ryan and if he was able to beat the woman.

"Now, for our first performance, a native of Santalune City, enters Lucas Connors!" Victorian introduced.

A male teenager with auburn hair walked to the center. He had a light orange tuxedo and matching outfit along with brown slacks. In one of his pockets laid a red rose as he lifted a Poke Ball and threw it high into the air.

"Squirtle, it's showtime!" Lucas called, releasing a light blue turtle to the stage.

 _ **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shell when in danger.**_

"Squirtle, start this off with Water Gun!"

The Water-Type shot a blast of clear water into the sky and stood with a cute smile.

"Next, enhance the water with Rain Dance!" Lucas instructed.

The Kanto Pokemon then began a little dance consisting of punching, kicking, and the rolling on his shell. As he did so, the crowd began to cheer at Squirtle's cuteness. Then, rain began to pour inside the hall with Lucas looking calm.

"Rapid Spin with Bubblebeam!"

Squirtle then got inside his shell and began to spin at fast speeds. Due to Squirtle's speed, the turtle was lifted off the ground while bubbles were being ejected from its shell. The bubbles were then popped by the power of the rain as tiny blue sparkles were created. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon continued to release bubbles as a light blue aura surrounded it. Lucas ran his hand through his hair before snapping his fingers.

"The show must go on! Shoot a Water Gun at the rain clouds!" Lucas shouted.

Squirtle moved his head, feet, and arms from out his shell before spitting out another stream of clear water. The stream smashed into the rain clouds and created a tiny explosion. Instead of more rain falling, tiny blue sparked dropped down on Lucas and Squirtle. Over their heads, a rainbow shone brightly as the crowd let out a huge cheer.

"That was magnificent!" Joy complemented. "Squirtle is raised wonderfully! 10 points!"

"Squirtle's dance moves were incredible! 10 points!" Martha announced, giving Lucas a standing ovation.

"Having Squirtle show off his prowess of water moves and his shell techniques was smart!" Viola began. "He looks to be stronger than when we battled, as well! 10 points!" With that, Lucas' picture had 30 under it as the crowd began to cheer once more as Lucas and Squirtle walked off stage.

"He challenges gyms too?" Alexis asked herself. She looked out on the stage as the next coordinators got up and performed. Fennekin then looked up at her trainer, who a has smile on her face. The Fox Pokemon couldn't tell if it was a happy, sad, or confused smile, but she could tell Alexis was feeling something in her heart.

* * *

"Froakie, Fletchling, we need to find that Pikachu," Tyson said to his two Pokemon. "I think I know what is wrong with it. With that, the two Pokemon ran off in different directions as Tyson stood around for a few minutes until another orb of voltage was thrown by him. The teenager was able to dodge the attack and looked up to see the Pikachu from before.

"There you are. I knew you would've came when my Pokemon weren't here," Tyson stated, which didn't face the growling Pikachu. "Last time, you pointed at my Poke Balls, right? Well, I can take it that you don't like trainers, right?"

The Mouse Pokemon eyed Tyson carefully as the blonde teen smiled. Pikachu then regained its focus before leaping towards Tyson. Luckily for Tyson, Froakie appeared and punched the Electric-Type down on the ground. Pikachu recovered quickly and rolled away from the duo, only to be stopped by Fletchling.

"Pikachu!" Tyson shouted, calling the Kanto Pokemon's attention. "Let me speak to you through a battle!" Pikachu then stood on his two feet before giving Tyson a nod and sending a confident smirk at the teen. Tyson nodded and eyed Froakie, who stepped up.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, sending a stream of yellow electricity towards Froakie.

"Dodge and attack with Water Pulse!" Tyson countered quickly.

Froakie leaped out the way of the attack as he created his orb of water. The Bubble Frog extended his arm with the ball towards Pikachu, who ran out of the way. The Electric Mouse whipped his tail around and smashed the orb before ramming into Froakie's chest, sending the starter flying back.

"You alright?" Tyson asked, making Froakie send a thumbs up. "Cool! Send it right back with Quick Attack!"

Froakie nodded and sprinted to the Electric-Type, who was shocked by Froakie's speed. Pikachu was then pushed several feet back from Froakie's power, until the mouse decided to run around Froakie at even faster speeds. Pikachu was able to send Electro Ball after Electro Ball at Froakie, who couldn't dodge them all.

"Froakie, stay calm and wait for the next one to come!" Tyson commanded. Froakie nodded and stood still as Pikachu continued to race around him. The moment when another Electro Ball was released, Froakie's head snapped to that side as Tyson released another command. "Send it right back with Pound!"

Instead of his fist glowing, Froakie stretched out his fingers as a small white blade was on his grasp. Froakie then swiped the blade across the orb, which broke into two even pieces. Pikachu stopped running around to get slashed by Froakie. The Mouse Pokemon rolled backwards to see Froakie continuing his attack.

"Nice job, Froakie!" Tyson complemented. "You learned Cut! Now, use Bubble!"

Froakie backflipped away from Pikachu and completed several hand signs. Froakie took a deep breath before spitting a stream of clear blue bubbles at Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon crouched down before leaping out the way of Froakie's attack. While in the air, Pikachu whipped his tail forward as he charged up another Electro Ball.

"Froakie, meet 'em head on with Water Pulse!" Tyson ordered, throwing his hand forward.

The Bubble Frog Pokemon leaped towards Pikachu with one arm extended, holding his ball of water. The two moves collided as a cloud of smoke was created shortly afterward. From the cloud fell both Froakie and Pikachu, who hit the ground hard. The duo slowly picked themselves up, for only Pikachu to drop back down. Tyson ran to both Pokemon and sprayed them with Potions.

"You two were great!" Tyson complemented, making Froakie smile and went off to talk with Fletchling. Pikachu, on the other hand, looked back and forth from Froakie and Fletchling, then to Tyson. With a small scoff, Pikachu got Tyson's attention and pointed at his belt. This time, with a confident stare.

"Pikachu, you want to come with me?" Tyson inquired. Pikachu nodded as Tyson tapped his head with an empty Poke Ball.

 _ **Shake**_

 _ **Shake**_

 _ **Shake**_

 _ **Ding!**_

"Alright! I caught a Pikachu!" Tyson shouted excitedly. He then released Pikachu from his capsule as the Mouse Pokemon crawled on his shoulder. "Nice to have you on the team, Pikachu."

The Electric-Type nodded as he stood his Tyson's shoulder and crossed his arms. A cocky smirk laid on Pikachu's face with made Tyson grin.

* * *

"Now folks, this is where it all comes down to," Victorian began. "The finals of the Santalune Contest. On my right is Kelly, and on my right Lucas! Send out your Pokemon, my finalists!"

"Marill, let's go!" Kelly called out, sending out a blue and white belly rabbit like mouse.

 _ **Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Azurill. The fur on its body naturally repels water. It can stay dry, even when it plays in the water.**_

"Roselia, the show is yours!" Lucas announced, releasing a bipedal green Pokemon with red and blue rose as hands.

 _ **Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon and the evolved form of Budew. It uses the different poisons in each hand separately when it attacks. The stronger its aroma, the healthier it is.**_

"This will be a battle between Roselia and Marril! With 5:00 on the clock, begin!"

 _ **Lucas- 100**_

 _ **Kelly- 100**_

"Marril, use Water Gun!" Kelly began.

The Aqua Mouse Pokemon spat a stream of water towards Roselia and Lucas, who didn't seem fazed. Lucas looked up with a smirk and pointed at Marril.

"Double Energy Ball!"

Roselia fired two green orbs from his rose hands. The first orb broke the water stream into tiny blue sparkles whereas the second orb smashed into Marill, sending the Johto Pokemon back.

 _ **Lucas- 100**_

 _ **Kelly- 85**_

"And Kelly is down on the second move of this contest!" Victorian announced.

"Marril, take control with Rollout!"

The Water-and-Fairy-Type rolled towards the Hoenn Pokemon at fast speeds. Roselia then began to run away from Marril, but not in a scared way.

"Roselia, take Marril off course with Mega Drain!" Lucas ordered quickly.

Roselia slid away from Marril and extended its rose hands as they glowed light green. Sending a cry out, the Thorn Pokemon shot green energy strings towards Marril. The strings wrapped around the dual type's body as Roselia began to twirl in a circle.

 _ **Lucas- 100**_

 _ **Kelly- 75**_

"Add Sweet Scent to our performance!" Lucas commanded.

Roselia nodded as it sent out a light pink cloud all around the stadium. The crowd breathed in the nice aroma as Marril continued to get spun around.

 _ **Lucas- 100**_

 _ **Kelly- 70**_

"Release Marril then follow up with Petal Dance!"

Marril was released from Roselia's grasp and began to fall down. Acting quickly, Roselia lifted its arms and shot two stream of mixed colored petals into the air. The streams smashed into Marill as the pink aroma exploded all around the stadium with the mixer petals in between. Marril was caught by Roselia, who was given to Kelly. Marril's eyes were swirled, making all the judges hit their X buttons.

 _ **Lucas- 100**_

 _ **Kelly- 0**_

"And that's it! Lucas has erased all of Kelly's Points in less than 4 minutes!" Victorian announced. "Lucas is the winner of the Santalune City Pokemon Contest!"

The crowd then began to cheer loudly as Kelly returned her Marill and walked off stage. Lucas then released his Squirtle as they accepted their achievement. Alexis smiled as she looked down at Fennekin, who shared her same feeling.

"Fennekin, I think I know what I want to do now," Alexis stated.

* * *

"Yo! Alexis, how was the contest?" Tyson questioned, sitting on the Pokemon Center's couch. Froakie and Fletchling were conversing with one another while Pikachu sat down in front of the couch.

"It was amazing!" Alexis announced, giggling at how much fun she had. "It was like an show to let people see how graceful and elegant your Pokemon are! That's why I've decided to become a Pokemon Coordinator!"

"That's great, Lexi!" Tyson congratulated. After saying that, Ryan walked through the Pokemon Center's doors. "Ryan, how'd it go?" The raven haired teen smirked as he held up a small piece of metal.

"You beat Viola!" Alexis realized, making Ryan nod.

"Yep! That's one badge down!" Ryan said. "Tyson, if you're planning on challenging her, you're going to need some more training. So, before I leave, we're going to battle!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Tyson responded. "I'm too pumped to sleep now!"

Alexis and Ryan laughed at Tyson's excitement as the teen jumped around the building. Ryan then smiled as he looked down at his badge.

"If battling Tyson is anything like battling Viola, then I'm in for a tough match," Ryan said to himself.

 **Sorry for the wait, had finals this week and killed me. In summary, Tyson caught a wild Pikachu, who'll be a pretty strong Pokemon, with some huge wins under his belt. Meanwhile, Ryan beat Viola and Alexis saw Lucas win the Santalune Contest.**

 **1\. Tyson's team remind you of anyone's? Heh, I'm laughing because it's funny.**

 **2\. Ryan's team predictions? It'll be a three v three fight.**

 **3\. Happy to see Lucas? It's not in my planning, but do you want to see another double battle like in the previous?**

 **Also, here's Lucas' featured Pokemon so far and Alexis' Fennekin, since I didn't do it last chapter.**

 _ **Lucas:**_

 _ **Roselia, (m), level 14, Energy Ball, Mega Drain, Petal Dance, Sweet Scent**_

 _ **Squirtle, (m), level 12, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Rapid Spin, Bubblebeam**_

 _ **Alexis:**_

 _ **Fennekin, (f), level 7, Scratch, Howl, Ember, Psybeam**_

* * *

 _ **Next Time- First Fight: Tyson vs Ryan!**_

 _ **In order to prepare Tyson for his upcoming fight against Viola, Ryan challenges him. From the first few minutes, Tyson is overwhelmed by Ryan's prowess. Can our hero overcome Ryan, or will he start his training record with a lose?**_

 _ **Santalune Arc:**_

 _ **5- A Sticky Situation: Tyson vs Viola!**_

 _ **6- Moving Past Defeat**_

 _ **7- The Survivors**_

 _ **8- Round 2! Tyson vs Viola!**_


	4. First Battle: Tyson vs Ryan!

_**It's time to chase our dreams (Tyson turns around as he sees the Kalos League ahead of him)**_

 _ **The road is harder than it seems (Tyson sulks on his knees as his empty badge case falls)**_

 _ **Even so, we cannot mope (Shadowed figures offer their hands to Tyson)**_

 _ **No matter what, there still is hope! (Tyson stands up as his team charge forward)**_

 _ **Let's go! (2x) It's our show now! (Tyson, Alexis, and an unknown blonde stand back to back)**_

 _ **To win (2x) is our vow! (Ryan and Chespin fly by followed by a girl with two shadowed figures ending with a male standing with a green creature)**_

 _ **Evil's always on the prow (People in purple and silver uniforms face the camera)**_

 _ **On this quest, we'll find our goal (Alexis and Fennekin performing on stage)**_

 _ **You will never be alone! (Tyson stands around his team and friends)**_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, this will be the first battle of the PKL Rewrite! Last time, Tyson caught a Pikachu, Alexis decided to become a coordinator, and Ryan earned the Bug Badge from Viola. Now, this will be a battle between Tyson and Ryan!**_

 _ **suppes: Nah, but some other opponents will have said Pokemon.**_

 _ **El Torro: Don't worry, I won't cry about it this time, lol. I'll be fine. And maybe some of the regular battles will catch your eye.**_

 _ **Warrior of Hope: Thanks for you and Torro carring about my old problem. Heh, but I'm shocked that you liked my old contest chapters! If you liked them, then you're like my new ones, inspired by you!**_

 _ **Taser101: Wow, you're the only one who got my joke! It'll move away from his team latter one, but only time will tell. Also, hope you like the battle!**_

 _ **Tyson's Team:**_

 _ **Froakie, (m), level 11, Cut, Bubble, Water Pulse, Quick Attack**_

 _ **Fletchling, (m), level 11, Razor Wind, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Double Team**_

 _ **Pikachu, (m), level 13, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack**_

* * *

The morning sun shone down on the white drawn battlefield. Tyson stood on one side as Ryan faced him on the other. Alexis stood on the judge side with Fennekin next to her. Both of the males smirked at each other while holding one capsule in one hand.

"This will be a three on three battle between Tyson and Ryan! Once all three Pokemon on an opponent's' side is unable to battle, the victor shall be decided! Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!" Alexis announced, getting a nod from both trainers.

"Starly, take flight!" Ryan called out, releasing a black and white bird from its containment. Tyson picked his Pokedex up and aimed it at Ryan's Starly.

 _ **Starly, the Starling Pokemon. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power.**_

"Alright then, if you're using a Flying-Type, then so will I!" Tyson began. "Fletchling, gametime!" Tyson sent out his Fletchling, who flapped his wings and stared at his opponent.

"This will be a battle between Starly and Fletchling! Begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Fletchling + Two Pokemon vs Ryan + Starly + Two Pokemon**_

"Start off with Quick Attack!" Ryan began.

Starly zipper forward towards Fletchling at a fast speed, leaving a trail of white light behind him. Tyson smirked as he pointed forward at the incoming Starly.

"Stop Starly with Razor Wind!" Tyson countered quickly.

Fletchling opened his wings as they glowed a bright white light. With a loud chirp, Fletchling whipped his wings back and forth as razor winds zipped towards Starly, which exploded on contact. Starly dropped to the ground and flew back up.

"Get them back with Wing Attack!"

Starly's wings glowed white as he flew towards Fletchling once more. Tyson raised an eyebrow at Ryan's move choice, but uttered another command to his Pokemon.

"Do the same thing with Razor Wind!"

Fletchling did the same motions as before and fired his winds at the Starling Pokemon once more. Starly continued to fly after them with its trainer grinning.

"Swat them back at 'em!" Ryan ordered, shocking Tyson.

Starly pushed its wings in front of him and sent each of the winds back at Fletchling. Fletchling's Razor Wind smacked into the owner as the Tiny Robin Pokemon flew backwards. Before either Fletchling or Tyson could react, Starly was on top of Fletchling and smashed its wings onto Fletchling. The Kalos bird rolled down in front of Tyson, who was shocked by Ryan's choice of moves.

"Ryan knew that I would go for the same move if he attacked head on again," Tyson said to himself. "If that's the case, then there's no way I'm going to let him do that again! Fletchling, use Aerial Ace!"

Fletchling flew back up and shot towards Starly at a faster speed than the Sinnoh bird. Ryan was taken back by surprise by Fletchling's speed, but regained his composure.

"Starly, avoid with Double Team!" Ryan ordered quickly.

In the knick of time, Starly duplicated itself into three clones. Just a Ryan thought he made a good counterattack, he looked over to see Tyson smiling and him opening one of his hands.

"Turn around with Double Team, but continue using Aerial Ace!" Tyson commanded.

Fletchling turned upwards and then flipped around. Quickly descending downward towards the Starly trio, the Tiny Robin Pokemon duplicated himself, but into 5 clones.

"What?" Ryan questioned. "Starly can't make more than three clones!"

"Too bad, Ryan," Tyson teased. "Fletchling, show them your power!"

The Kalos Pokemon sped up at the Starly trio as the clones were destroyed with the real Starly remaining. The five Fletchling moved into a single line and moved up high into the air. One by one, the Fletchlings moved down onto Starly. The first four Fletchlings exploded on contact with Starly as the the last Fletchling smashed into the Sinnoh Pokemon. Starly flew back in front of its trainer with swirls in its eyes.

"Starly is unable to battle, Fletchling is the winner!" Alexis announced as Ryan returned his fallen bird. "Ryan, choose your second Pokemon!"

"Alright, Pansear, let's go!" Ryan shouted, releasing a red and yellow monkey. Pansear began to hop around the field as Tyson recorded it on his Pokedex.

 _ **Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. This Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees Fahrenheit.**_

"This will now be a battle between Pansear and Fletchling! Begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Fletchling + Two Pokemon vs Ryan + Pansear + One Pokemon**_

"Fletchling, strike first with Quick Attack!" Tyson roared quickly.,

The Tiny Robin flew towards Pansear at a fast speed before striking the Unova Pokemon. Pansear rolled backwards before picking itself up.

"Return the favor with Fury Swipes!" Ryan ordered.

Pansear opened his hands and grew his claws out to a sharp point. The Fire-Type began to run at Fletchling, who continued to stay in the air.

"Go and use Razor Wind!" Tyson commanded.

Fletchling opened his wings and sent multiple sharp winds towards the monkey. Much to Tyson and Fletchling's surprise, Pansear jumped up from them and used the momentum to get to Fletchling. With a loud cry, Pansear viciously scratched Fletchling repeatedly until the Kalos Pokemon dropped to the ground.

"Fletchling, can you get up?" Tyson asked his first catch. Fletchling nodded as he flew up into the air once more. "Good. Attack with Aerial Ace!"

The Flying-Type flew high into the air before he tucked his wings at his side. Fletchling descended down towards the High Temp Pokemon at a fast speed. Ryan began to look back and forth at Fletchling and Pansear before an idea popped into his head.

"Pansear, once Fletchling gets close, use Incinerate on the ground!" Ryan shouted.

Once Fletchling was above Pansear by a few feet, Pansear jumped back and opened his mouth. Fletchling struck the ground to find out he had missed Pansear, but looked up to see a stream of fire slid across the ground before swallowing Fletchling. Once Pansear finished his attack, Fletchling stood in the same position before, except with a darker skin and few cuts. The Tiny Robin's eyes were blank, which made Tyson return the bird back to his capsule.

"Fletchling is unable to battle, Pansear is the winner! Tyson, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Great job, Fletchling," Tyson told Fletchling through his Poke Ball. Tyson reached to his belt and snatched another Poke Ball before throwing it in the air. "Pikachu, gametime!"

The Electric-Type landed on the battlefield and got into a crouch position. Pikachu lifted his head and stared at Pansear. Pikachu began to growl lightly, which took the High Temp Pokemon back.

"This will be a battle between Pansear and Pikachu! Begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Pikachu + One Pokemon vs Ryan + Pansear + One Pokemon**_

"Use Thunderbolt!" Tyson started, setting the tone of the fight.

Pikachu roared as he shot a stream of electricity towards Pansear. The monkey couldn't react fast enough and was swallowed by the attack. The Fire-Type dropped to one knee and began to pant in exhaustion.

"Pikachu, let's finish this with Quick Attack!"

The Mouse Pokemon began to rush over to the injured Fire-Type. A trail of white light was left behind Pikachu as he continued to rush after Pansear.

"Stop Pikachu with Rock Smash!" Ryan ordered.

Pansear lifted an arm before making a fist. As Pikachu got closer, Pansear's fist began to glow a bright brown light. Once Pikachu was in hitting distance, Pansear shot his fist forward and smashed it into Pikachu's head. The Kanto Pokemon was sent back due to the force of Pansear's attack and laid out on the ground.

"Tyson!" Ryan called, grabbing the teen's attention. "Looks like Pikachu can't take a hit!" Ryan joked. Tyson smirked back before looking at the battlefield.

"I don't know about that," Tyson began. After he said that, Pikachu slowly picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Pikachu, you ready to continue?" Pikachu nodded before growling once more, which even made Ryan and Tyson nervous. "Use Electro Ball!"

The Electric-Type lifted his tail as a ball of voltage laid on the tail. Instead of throwing it, Pikachu went into a sprint. Pansear and its trainer were shocked by Pikachu's way of battling, but regained their focus.

"That's not going to stop us! Evade with Dig!" Ryan commanded.

"Pansear knows Dig?" Tyson asked as he watched the Unova Pokemon dig a hole and jumped inside of it. Pikachu leaped over the hole before rolling on the ground and stood up, looking around. "Pikachu, charge up an Electro Ball and wait for Pansear to resurface!"

Pikachu nodded and recreated another orb of yellow voltage on his tail. Pikachu's ears moved around as he observed the battlefield. In one motion, Pikachu's ears flew up in a straight line before jumping high into the air. Following him was Pansear, who had just jumped from the ground below the Mouse Pokemon. With a loud roar, Pikachu slammed the ball of electricity on the Fire-Type. Pansear dropped to the ground along with Pikachu, but the only one who remained conscious was the Electric-Type, who had a proud smirk on his face.

"Pansear is unable to battle, the victor is Pikachu! Ryan, choose your final Pokemon!"

"You did great, Pansear," Ryan said, returning his fallen Elemental Monkey. He then grabbed his last remaining Poke Ball. "Chespin, let's finish this!" Out from Ryan's last Poke Ball was his starter.

 _ **Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon.**_ _ **Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it.**_

"This will be a battle between Chespin and Pikachu! If Chespin becomes unable to battle, then Tyson will be victorious! Begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Pikachu + One Pokemon vs Ryan +Chespin**_

"Strike with Quick Attack!" Tyson ordered, punching a fist.

Pikachu dropped on all fours and sprinted towards Chespin. The Grass-Type was unable to react fast enough and was sent back by Pikachu's raw strength. Chespin picked himself up quickly and dusted himself off.

"Nice! Chespin, use Rollout!" Ryan shouted, right after his Pokemon's recovery.

Chespin looked back at his trainer and sent a thumbs up at Ryan. The Spiny Nut Pokemon went into a sprint after Pikachu before he rolled on the ground. At this point, Chespin was on a collision course towards Pikachu.

"Leap over him and then strike with Electro Ball!" Tyson countered quickly.

Pikachu crouched down once more and shot his tail high into the air. An orb of electricity began to create and grow into a full size. The Mouse Pokemon then sprinted forward towards Chespin, who was already after Pikachu. At the right moment, Pikachu jumped over the Grass-Type and fired sphere down on Chespin. The Kalos Starter was struck by the attack and jumped off the ground fast once more. "Man, Chespin's going to be hard to take down," Tyson said to himself. With a huge sigh, Tyson looked up and smirked. "That's not going to stop me! Pikachu, embolize Chespin with Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu turned around and held up his arms. A huge circle of yellow electricity began levitated off Pikachu's hands. With all of his strength, Pikachu chucked the circle in Chespin's direction.

"Take it out with Pin Missile!"

Chespin's head glowed light green as it fired multiple green missiles from its head. The missiles broke through Pikachu's attack and smashed into the Kanto Pokemon. Pikachu cried out in pain as he was sent a few feet back.

"Get up and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu got up and fired a stream of yellow voltage towards Chespin. Ryan smirked at the incoming blast and threw his open hand forward.

"Use Rollout!" Ryan ordered.

Chespin got on the ground and started to roll. The Spiny Nut Pokemon was able to avoid the electric attack and continued his course towards Pikachu.

"Meet Chespin head on with Quick Attack!"

The Mouse Pokemon stopped his electric attack and dropped back to all fours. With a loud cry, he dashed forward, leaving a trail of white light behind him.

"Jump over and use Leech Seed!"

Chespin smashed into Pikachu, but was able to turn his power against him and was sent into the air. Getting out of a ball, Chespin whipped his head down and shot down a few green seeds down on Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon was wrapped by the fast growing seeds as his energy was being drained.

"Pikachu, get out of there!" Tyson called out, hoping his Pokemon could escape.

"Not so fast, Tyson!" Ryan interjected. "End this with Rock Smash!"

The Kanto Pokemon struggled to break free of his binding, but found it impossible. As a shadow was painted on the ground, Pikachu picked his head up to see Chespin flying down while clenching a fist. Pikachu couldn't get out of Chespin's range as he was punched in the gut by Chespin. Pikachu laid on the cracked battlefield with both his eyes closed.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Chespin is the winner! Tyson, choose your final Pokemon!"

"You were great, Pikachu," Tyson stated, returning his electric type to his capsule. As he gripped his last one, Tyson smirked and tossed it in the air. "Froakie, it's gametime!"

Tyson's starter leaped on the ground before looking at his opponents. With a smirk, Froakie turned to face Tyson and gave him a nod.

"This will be a battle between Chespin and Froakie! If one of the two is unable to continue, the victor will be decided! Begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Froakie vs Ryan +Chespin**_

"Let's start of tactically!" Tyson began, looking at his starter. "Fire a Bubble!"

Froakie completed several hand signs before he took in a deep breath. Froakie then exhaled as he released a stream of clear bubbles.

"Pop them with Pin Missile!"

Chespin adjusted his head and fired more green missiles. The darts flew fast towards the bubbles and broke through them and smashed into Froakie. The Bubble Frog Pokemon was forced back by Chespin's attack, but stayed on his feet.

"Strike with Quick Attack!"

The Water-Type dropped on all fours before disappearing in a blink of an eye. Ryan and Chespin look aimlessly around for Froakie until Chespin was smashed backwards. Froakie landed back on the ground where Chespin stood previously and smirked.

"I never expected Froakie to be that fast," Ryan said to himself. "Nonetheless, I can deal with it. Chespin, fire another round of Pin Missile!"

Chespin lowered his head as his head glowed light green. With a loud cry, he shot another round of green arrows towards Froakie.

"Run forward with Cut!" Tyson countered.

Froakie nodded at Tyson's command and began sprinting towards the incoming arrows. After finishing hand signals, a white blade stood in front of Froakie as he grabbed it and started to take out Chespin's attack. Froakie then lifted his arm up high as he descended down to strike his opponent.

"Get out the way with Rollout!" Ryan shouted quickly.

The Spiny Nut Pokemon rolled out the way of Froakie's attack as the Water-Type landed in open space. Without hesitation, Chespin turned around and smashed into the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Froakie flew back due to Chespin's power and was sent flying.

"Froakie, regain your focus and drop Bubble!"

Froakie opened his eyes and positioned himself where his head was over Chespin. The Bubble Frog Pokemon finished different hand signs and placed one hand to his face. With a huge inhale and then exhale, Froakie fired a stream of clear bubbles down on fellow Kalos Pokemon. Chespin was surrounded by the bubbles and was in the middle of an explosion. The Spiny Nut Pokemon laid out on the ground as Froakie landed. Chespin picked his head up as he struggled to picked the rest of his body up.

"Chespin!" Ryan called out in panic. The starter soon stood on his two feet and flashed a smirk, which made Froakie do the same. "Alright, then! Fire a Pin Missile!"

Chespin pushed his head down and fired multiple green darts towards Froakie once more. Without an order from his trainer, Froakie avoided every flying dart as Tyson threw his hand out.

"Fly in with Quick Attack!"

Froakie dashed toward his opponent at a fast speed. This time, Ryan wasn't panicked and watched Froakie run to his starter. Once Froakie was a few feet away, Ryan's eyes enlarged and he pointed forward.

"Wrap him with Vine Whip!" Ryan shouted.

The Grass-Type hurriedly shot vines from his shoulders and smacked them on Froakie. The Water-Type, who was weak to Chespin's attack, was dazed and stood still. Chespin took the opportunity and used his vines to wrap them around Froakie's body and lifted him up.

"Froakie! Get out with Cut!" Tyson ordered, but saw as Froakie's arms were too tightly wrapped and couldn't move.

"Sorry, but this is the end! Use Pin Missile!" Ryan commanded.

Chespin's head glowed once more as Froakie struggled to break free. Tyson began to growl as he watched helplessly as Chespin began to charge up his attack. Suddenly, Froakie began to feel power in his veins. Both Froakie and Tyson picked up their heads at the same time and revealed a light shade of silver in their eyes.

"Bring Chespin close!" Tyson exclaimed loudly, shocking the others expect Froakie.

Froakie quickly broke out of his binding and grabbed Chespin's vines before pulling him off the ground. The Spiny Nut Pokemon couldn't focus and stopped his attack before going up near the Bubble Frog Pokemon.

"Now attack with Cut!" Tyson roared, slamming his arm down.

Froakie lifted one arm up high and opened his hand. A white blade dropped in his palm as he eyed Chespin. Chespin closed his eyes in fear as Froakie mimicked his trainer's movement and slashed Chespin down. The Grass-Type rolled over on his back once he landed on the ground. Froakie then landed on the ground but dropped immediately to one knee. The silver shade left the duo's eyes as Alexis lifted her arm on Ryan's side.

"Chespin is unable to battle, the victor is Froakie! That means that Tyson is the winner!" Alexis announced. Ryan smiled lightly and returned Chespin back to his capsule and walked up to Froakie and Tyson, who were both still dazed.

"That was a great match, Tyson," Ryan said, offering his hand out. Tyson looked at his friend with a smile and shook his hand.

"Same to you bud!" Tyson responded. Ryan nodded as the duo released each other's hand before the raven haired teen began to walk away.

"Tyson, I'm going to move on ahead," Ryan began. He then looked back and flashed a smirk. "Next time we fight, I'm not going to lose."

"I'll hold you to that, Ryan!" Tyson shouted back. The two looked at each other as Ryan walked away. Alexis and Fennekin ran up to the victors with huge grins. Fennekin and Froakie began to talk, with Fennekin saying something that made the Water-Type turn away with his face a bright red.

"Nice battle, Tyson," Alexis complemented. "Do you think you'll be able to beat Viola?"

"Only time will tell!" Tyson responded by pumping his fist."Viola, watch out because Tyson Drake is coming for your badge!"

* * *

Professor Sycamore was sitting at desk with huge stacks of papers and multiple computers and other items. Suddenly, a knock was heard as the man stayed glued to his chair.

"Come in," the man stated. The door opened the person walked closer to the Kalos Professor.

"What did you call me for, Sycamore?" the person asked in a deep manly voice.

"I need you to head to Santalune City and meet two new trainers," Sycamore began. "I sent them to your Pokegear."

The male picked up his yellow Pokegear and opened it, showing two pictures of Alexis and Tyson respectively.

"Sure, I got you, Professor," the person said, agreeing to the task.

"Thanks, Bolt."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first of many more battles between Ryan and Tyson! Just like last time, here's Ryan's current team!**

 **Chespin, (m), level 14, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Rollout, Pin Missile, *Rock Smash**

 **Starly, (m), level 13, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, Tackle**

 **Pansear, (m), level 12, Incinerate , Dig, Fury Swipes, Rock Smash**

 **1\. Thoughts on the battle? FYI, I didn't want to stress my brain out since they are still beginners.**

 **2\. Ryan's Team?**

 **3\. MVP of each team?**

 **4\. Tyson vs Viola hype?**

* * *

 **Next Time: A Sticky Situation: Tyson vs Viola!**

 **The time of Tyson's first gym challenge has arrived! His sights are on the Bug Badge, whose owner is Viola. Right from the start, Tyson is overwhelmed by Viola's strategies. Can he truly squash her bugs, or will they squash him and his team?**

 _ **Santalune Arc:**_

 _ **6- Moving Past Defeat**_

 _ **7- The Survivors**_

 _ **8- Round 2! Tyson vs Viola!**_


	5. A Sticky Situation! Tyson vs Viola!

_**It's time to chase our dreams (Tyson turns around as he sees the Kalos League ahead of him)**_

 _ **The road is harder than it seems (Tyson sulks on his knees as his empty badge case falls)**_

 _ **Even so, we cannot mope (Shadowed figures offer their hands to Tyson)**_

 _ **No matter what, there still is hope! (Tyson stands up as his team charge forward)**_

 _ **Let's go! (2x) It's our show now! (Tyson, Alexis, and an unknown blonde stand back to back)**_

 _ **To win (2x) is our vow! (Ryan and Chespin fly by followed by a girl with two shadowed figures ending with a male standing with a green creature)**_

 _ **Evil's always on the prow (People in purple and silver uniforms face the camera)**_

 _ **On this quest, we'll find our goal (Alexis and Fennekin performing on stage)**_

 _ **You will never be alone! (Tyson stands around his team and friends)**_

* * *

 _ **Last time, Tyson battled against Ryan on a three v three battle, which resulted in Tyson's victory. How, it's time for his first gym battle against Viola!**_

 _ **Rales Mckoy: Oh, Ryan's team will be MUCH stronger than his previous planned one, that's for sure!**_

 _ **ShadowDragon9000: Thanks, and it won't be happening for a while off, but I hope this battle is better than the last for you!**_

 _ **Warrior of Hope: Yeah, I know, I just wanted to slowly build it up. Like I said previously, it won't be happening for a long time off. And Pansear will be a great asset for Ryan!**_

 _ **Delta Edge: I think you're the only one who got it right, lol. But no, its a three v three, which I hope you like!**_

 _ **TheGreatOne: Yeah, battles make Pokemon fics shine! And I hope mine will help this story out! Even though he may lose, that doesn't mean you shouldn't expect much from our main protagonist.**_

 _ **El Torro: Thanks! And I hope more battles up the road will make you excited xD. Pikachu is a boss, and will continue to show it latter down the road!**_

 _ **Taser101: Yeah, that's an issue I kinda see now. I just hope it builds up pretty well in the future.**_

 _ **3-E Student: I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, this one should really be one worth reading!**_

* * *

 _ **Tyson's Team:**_

 _ **Froakie, (m), level 13, Cut, Bubble, Water Pulse, Quick Attack**_

 _ **Fletchling, (m), level 13, Razor Wind, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Double Team**_

 _ **Pikachu, (m), level 14, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack**_

* * *

"I can't wait!" Tyson shouted, as he and Alexis made their way to the Santalune City Gym. It's been awhile since Tyson and Ryan battled as the blonde teen was ready for his first gym battle. "The Bug Badge is going home to me!"

"Talk's cheap, Tyson," Alexis said in a jokingly tone.

"But my battling will back it up!" Tyson responded energetically. Alexis looked at her traveling companion and chuckled at his somewhat childish and overexcited attitude. After a while, the duo made it to the building.

Both teenagers walked inside and saw numerous pictures on solely Pokemon, next, trainers with Pokemon. What caught their eyes were three pictures of different groups.

One was a trio with one blonde teen and two red headed teens, male and female respectively. The blonde teen had a large smile with a tiny blue land shark next to him. The redheads had both a small light brown cub and pink and white cat with them, respectively.

The other was a picture of a black haired girl alongside three Pokemon; a black and silver creature, a green haired one in white clothing, and finally a grass monkey.

Lastly, the male in the last picture had dark blonde hair and him and his Pokemon shared the same grin. A large orange lizard with a Froakie, Butterfree, and a Pikachu stood with their trainer.

"Like those pictures?" A woman asked, drawing looks from Tyson and Alexis.

The duo turned and saw a woman with light brown hair. She wore a red and dark brown shirt with white collars and cuffs. In addition, she had grey jeans that ended with brown boots. Around her waist was a brown belt that held a camera.

"Yeah," Tyson answered, nodding his head. "Did you take them?"

"Oh no!" the lady answered with a chuckle. "My Sister took them. These are all the trainers that defeated her in a battle."

"Wait," Alexis began, remembering the mentions of the Santalune City Gym Leader. "Are you Viola's Sister?"

"Yep! My name is Alexa, a journalist!" Alexa stayed with a smile. "So, are you both here to challenge my Sis for her badge?"

"No, it's just Tyson. I'm training to become a coordinator," Alexis said, making Alexa walked over to Tyson. The blonde began to sweat at how the lady was observing him. Alexa finally stopped and smiled.

"You'll be a great challenge for Viola!" Alexa exclaimed, which made Tyson smirk proudly. "Come, follow me!"

The teens followed Alexa's commanded as the woman led them to the battlefield. Across the way stood a woman who had dirty blonde hair with green pants and a sleeveless white shirt. A black camera was around her neck as she looked around her gym.

Viola's gym had the standard white drawn battlefield. However, her gym acted as a greenhouse of sorts with clear glass windows. Several trees were planted around as their vines intertwined with one another.

"Hey Sis!" Alexa called, grabbing Viola's attention. "I got you another challenger! He looks like a strong one!"

Viola eyed Tyson before nodding her head. "Alright! What's your name, challenger?"

"I'm Tyson Drake from Vaniville Town!" Tyson responded loudly. "My goal is to become the next Pokemon World Champion, and to do that, I'll need to beat the Kalos League first!"

"So I'm your first obstacle?" Viola asked with a grin.

"That's right! I'm ready to take the Bug Badge!" Tyson answered. Viola chuckled before getting a serious expression on her face.

"Let's get started then!" Viola said, as both trainers went to opposite trainer sides. Alexis went to the spectators booth and released Fennekin.

"Let's cheer Tyson and his team on, ok?" Alexis inquired, making Fennekin yelp in response. Alexa made her way to the announcer spot.

"This will be a three vs three Gym Battle between Tyson Drake, the challenger, and Viola, the Gym Leader! When all Pokemon on either side is unable to continue, the battle will end! Viola, as a Gym Leader, do you accept that you cannot substitute Pokemon?"

"Yes!" Viola answered quickly, eyes still glued to Tyson.

"Alright! Viola, send out your first Pokemon!"

"My pleasure! Surskit, let's go!" Viola called, releasing a light blue creature with four short legs. Tyson reached in his pocket and aimed his Pokedex at the new Pokemon.

 _ **Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon. It appears as if it is skating on water. It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head.**_

"If Surskit is up first, then I'm using Pikachu!" Tyson proclaimed, sending his yellow mouse. Pikachu looked at the Hoenn Pokemon before dropping on all fours and growling at Surskit.

"This will be a battle between Surskit and Pikachu, begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Pikachu + 2 Pokemon vs Viola + Surskit + 2 Pokemon**_

"Pikachu, start with Quick Attack!" Tyson shouted, throwing his open hand forward.

Pikachu leaped off the ground and once his feet hit the ground, he went off into a sprint. Behind his body was a trail of white light as the Kanto Pokemon made no effort to get to Surskit. Viola grinned and snapped her fingers.

"Do the same, Surskit!" Viola ordered with the same passion as her opponent.

Surskit spun in a circle before moving forward toward Pikachu. In the middle of the battlefield, the two Pokemon clashed heads before Surskit was thrown back by Pikachu's raw power. The Pond Skater lifted itself back on its legs and awaited its trainers next command.

"Fire a Bubblebeam!"

From its mouth, Surskit shot out a stream of dark blue bubbles out on the field. The attack made its way towards Pikachu, who was still on all fours. Tyson smirked at the attack and punched a fist out.

"Blast right through it with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu completed a series of backflips away from the incoming attack before he was a good distance away. The Mouse Pokemon now stood on his two legs and roared, releasing a blast of electricity from him. The voltage broke through the bubbles, but Surskit moved out the way of the attack.

"It won't be that easy, Tyson!" Viola stated with a confident smirk. "Surskit, run forward with Quick Attack!"

The Water/Bug-Type slid across the battlefield towards Pikachu. Tyson still had his smile as issued another command.

"Fry Surskit with Electro Ball!"

Pikachu extended his tail as a small ball of yellow voltage began to grow on the tip of his lightning-shaped body part and grew.. The orb was now the size of a basketball as Pikachu awaited Surskit's arrival. Once the Pond Skater Pokemon got close, Pikachu turned around and slammed his tail with the ball of electricity down. However, Viola was already prepared as she moved forward and opened her arms.

"Signal Beam!" she shouted, which was followed by Surskit's action.

The dual typed Pokemon pushed its body out the way of Pikachu's attack. The orb created a hole in the battlefield, which wasn't a concern as Surskit was right under Pikachu's chest. The Mouse Pokemon looked down to see several colors among pink, green, and blue before he was sent flying back by the attack. Pikachu rolled on the ground with several cuts on his body.

"Pikachu!" Tyson called, looking down at his injured electric-type. "Can you get up?"

The Kanto Pokemon got back up and dusted himself off and shot a glare at his opponents. Viola cracked a smile when looking at Pikachu's face expression.

"I can tell that Pikachu's a tough little Pokemon," Viola pointed out.

"Hell yeah he is!" Tyson answered. "He and I won't falter with just one attack! Alright, Pikachu, let's get tactical with Thunder Wave!"

Tyson and Pikachu exchanged glances as the Mouse Pokemon crouched down once more and straightened his tail high into the air. On the tip was a wave of yellow voltage, which was chucked after Surskit.

"If he won't fall with one attack, then we'll keep pushing till he drops!" Viola promised. "Take it out with Ice Beam!"

Surskit bent down as it started to charge up its next attack. Once it leaped off the ground, the zig-zagging stream of ice was fired in front of it. The two attacks collided and caused a tiny explosion, followed by a smoke cloud.

"Charge through with Quick Attack!" Tyson commanded, breaking the silence.

Pikachu appeared from within the black cloud, dispersing it. Viola chuckled and threw her arm to the side, signaling her counterattack.

"Stop Pikachu in his tracks with Sticky Web!" the blonde woman instructed quickly, wanting to stop the Kanto Pokemon.

The Pond Skater Pokemon shot several webs at Pikachu. Tyson and Pikachu shared the same grin as the young blonde trainer pointed at the battlefield.

"Evade the incoming webs!" the challenger, whose face was covered in sweat, commanded aggressively.

Pikachu continued his path toward Surskit as the webs were flying toward him. In an instant, a white cloud covered his body as a total of six Pikachu appeared on the field. At first, Viola was shocked by Pikachu's sudden use of Double Team as the fired webs destroyed the Pikachu clones and landed on the walls and floor of the gym. Tyson lifted his arm up high and clenched a fist as the real Pikachu remained in the air.

"Slam 'em with Electro Ball!"

Another ball of yellow voltage formed on Pikachu's tail as the rodent began to descend. Surskit's body was overlapped by Pikachu's large shadow. With a loud battle cry, Pikachu slammed the orb on Surskit and flew back. The Water/Bug-Type Pokemon spun uncontrollably around battlefield at a slow speed before finally stopping. Its body was covered in bruises as it seemed Surskit could barely stand up any longer.

"Surskit, let's set the photo background!" Viola shouted, throwing her arms out. Tyson then raised an eyebrow at Viola's command.

"Photo background?Doesn't she know we're in a battle?"

"Use Rain Dance, Surskit!" Viola yelled with a smile.

Surskit began to twirl around on the ground as a huge cloud hovered over the battlefield. Following the 'dance', rain began to pour heavily inside the gym. Tyson unsnapped his hat from his chain and placed it on his head. Due to the Surskit's Rain Dance, Fennekin began to cry out until Alexis placed her red jacket over the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin smiled at her trainer's kind gesture as their attention was placed back on the battle.

"This is just going to up the accuracy of Pikachu's electric-type moves," Tyson said to himself. Shrugging his shoulders, the teenager went on with it. "Shock them with a Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu lifted his arms and head before dropping them in one motion.

 **Upon doing so, he was swallowed in yellow light, which was then sent Surskit's way.** Viola stood still and closed her eyes and smiled, which shocked Tyson.

Once the hatted boy looked at the battle, Pikachu's attack missed and hit a wall. Looking around, Tyson couldn't find Surskit anywhere.

" _She couldn't have withdrawn Surskit,"_ Tyson thought. " _Where could it be then?"_

"Bubblebeam!" Viola commanded, which sent Tyson out of his thought track.

Pikachu stood, awaiting Surskit's appearance. What shocked both Tyson and Pikachu was a similar blue creature moving and disappearing in the rain. The Mouse Pokemon couldn't keep track of his opponent as Surskit appeared right in front of him. Unable to react quick enough, Pikachu was blasted by the powered-up Water-Type attack. Tyson began to growl in annoyance as he continued to see what seemed to act similarly to a magic act.

"Surskit has been able to appear and then disappear in the rain, but how?" Tyson asked himself, clenching his fist.

"Surskit's ability is Swift Swim," Viola stated.

"Looks like that was Viola's plan," Alexis realized. "Upping her Surskit's speed using Rain Dance was smart, but why wait now?" The brunette looked down at her starter, hoping for a response. Fennekin titled her head in confusion, which made Alexis smile and nod.

Alexa stood in uncovered in the hard rain with a huge grin on her face. "Looks like Tyson was able to push Viola into a corner. Not many trainers witness Viola's photo background." The woman then looked at Tyson, whose face continued to hold confidence. "He must be one special trainer."

"No rain's going to stop us!" Tyson announced, pounding his fist. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu channeled his electricity before firing it at the Pond Skater Pokemon. The line of electricity flew swiftly though the rain as Viola pushed her hands out.

"Send it back with Signal Beam!" the bug-type specialist countered quickly.

Surskit fired another attack of red and green energy at the incoming attack. Both the Signal Beam and Thunderbolt fought for dominance as they created a smoke cloud in the middle of the battlefield.

"Duplicate yourself with Double Team, then strike with Quick Attack!" Tyson instructed.

Pikachu leaped into the cloud of smoke for only a few moments. The cloud then broke apart as five Mouse Pokemon flew after Surskit. Viola smirked before pointing at Tyson.

"You should know that won't work twice!" the gym leader proclaimed. "Take them out with Bubblebeam!"

The Hoenn Pokemon danced across the battlefield as the group of Pikachu dashed after it. One after another, Surskit took every clone out with a Bubblebeam before going after the real Pikachu.

"Run away with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu nodded at his order and ran back from Surskit. The bug-type specialist raised an eyebrow at her challenger's order.

"If you're trying to outdo us in the speed category, then you're sadly mistaken!" Viola announced. Just after her statement, the rain cloud dispersed and the rain stopped falling. There were still traces of water left on the battlefield, evidenced by several puddles.

"Now strike!" Tyson's voice shouted, snapping the wind.

Pikachu, who was on the other side of the ground, stood on all fours. With all of his might, the Kanto Pokemon flew forward at fast speeds at Surskit. Sadly, not the Pond Skater nor its trainer could react fast enough and Pikachu was able to knock Surskit back. The Bug/Water-Type laid on the ground with Pikachu hovering over it.

"Slam an Electro Ball, Pikachu!" Tyson hurriedly commanded.

Pikachu created another ball of electricity on the tip of his tail before throwing down at Surskit.

"Use Sticky Web on Electro Ball!" Viola countered urgently.

Surskit quickly formed a single web as she awaited the orb of yellow voltage to get closer. Once it did, Surskit leaped over it and held the web under her. Before the orb collided with the ground, Surskit dropped on the ball with the web. The force between the web and the orb caused Surskit to fly high into the air unharmed. Pikachu dropped back on the ground to look up to see the Pond Skater high above him.

"It's time for the next scene!" Viola began, pointing her index finger in the air. "Surskit, cover the field with Ice Beam!"

The Hoenn Pokemon shot a straight line of ice down on the battlefield, starting in the middle. Sadly, that's where Pikachu was, which forced the Mouse Pokemon to move out the way. Surskit continued its attack as the entire field was covered in ice. Pikachu landed back on the ground, but immediately fell flat on his face, due to the slippery ice. On the other hand, Surskit gracefully stood still on the ice with Viola placing one hand on her hip.

"Tyson, how will you be able to win when your Pokemon can't even stand still?" Viola asked with a smirk. The challenger growled at the gym leader's remark as the dark blonde woman regained a confident stare. "Attack with Signal Beam!"

Surskit lowered its head and fired a blast of red and green colors straight in front of it. Pikachu, who was attempting to move out the way, failed and dropped back on the ice field. Surskit's attack eventually smashed into the electric-type and sent him flying backwards next to Tyson.

"Damn it!" Tyson cursed, eyeing his surroundings. "Pikachu won't be able to even dish out attacks without falling back on the ice." The teenager then looked back and forth from his Pikachu, the frozen battlefield, and Viola's Surskit. Suddenly, an idea popped inside of Tyson's mind, which made him smirk.

"Surskit, let's finish this with Quick Attack!" Viola commanded.

The Hoenn Pokemon began to skate across the ice gracefully before shooting after Pikachu. The electric-type was still struggling to stay on his feet as Surskit continued its way towards him.

"Pikachu, use your tail as an anchor and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu dropped his tail behind him and smashed it through the ice. The Kanto Pokemon then channeled his electricity before shooting it forward. As the voltage moved forward, it broke the ice in its direction as it made its way towards The Pond Skater.

"Strike back with Signal Beam!"

Upon command, Surskit stopped in its tracks and shot another dual colored attack at Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The two attacks immediately clashed and canceled each other out. After the dust cleared out, Viola and the spectators saw the ice battlefield with several places without ice.

"Nice job diminishing some of the ice," Viola complemented. "But we still won't back down! Surskit, dash forward with Ice Beam!"

The Pond Skater Pokemon began to slide gracefully across the ground. In front of its face, a small ball of ice began to form and then transformed into a line of ice. The attack was pushed after Pikachu, who was now able to stand without falling down.

"Block that with Thunder Wave!"

On Pikachu's tail was a ring of yellow voltage. With all of the Mouse Pokemon's might, Pikachu swung his tail, along with his created Thunder Wave towards Surskit's Ice Beam. The electric-type attack was able to break through the dual type's attack and smashed into it. Surskit cried out in pain before dropping down with several sparks of electricity forming around its small body.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Tyson shouted quickly, hoping to end the match.

Pikachu looked back at his trainer with a proud smirk before jumping high into the air. The Mouse Pokemon roared as yellow electricity began to dance around him. By arching his body downward, Pikachu shot all of the channeled voltage down on the Pond Skater Pokemon. Surskit wasn't fast enough counter and was consumed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack. Surskit was laid out on the ground with its eyes closed, fainted due to the super-effective attack.

"Surskit is unable to battle, the victor is Pikachu! Viola, choose your next Pokemon!" Alexa announced.

"Nice job, Tyson and Pikachu!" Alexis congratulated along with her Fennekin. Viola smiled as she returned her fainted Pokemon back to its capsule. Reaching to her belt, she grabbed another Poke Ball before throwing it in the air.

"Joltik, you're up next!" Viola called, releasing a small yellow and green tick that landed on the ground.

 _ **Joltik, the Attatching Pokemon. They attach themselves to large-bodied Pokémon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch.**_

"This will be a battle between Joltik and Pikachu, begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Pikachu + 2 Pokemon vs Viola + Joltik + 1 Pokemon**_

"Start with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dropped to all fours and sprinted after Joltik, who was smashed back by Pikachu. Joltik then quickly jumped back up as if it wasn't even attacked.

"Now, let's return the favor with Thundershock!"

Joltik began to charge up its electricity before firing it at the Kanto Pokemon, who stood and took on the attack. Pikachu smirked at his opponent's attack along with Tyson.

"Looks like this is going to be an easy win," Tyson said. "Show them a real electric-type attack with Thunderbolt!"

The Kanto Pokemon fired a strong stream of yellow electricity towards Joltik. This time, Viola was the one with a smile as she spoke another command.

"Dodge it, Joltik!"

The dual-type leaped out the way of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, which shocked Tyson and Pikachu. Surprisingly, the Unova bug made its way behind Pikachu.

"Wrap Pikachu up with String Shot!" Viola commanded.

Joltik hurriedly shot a silk thread at the yellow mouse. The Attaching Pokemon ran around the Kanto Pokemon, which ended up in wrapping Pikachu up completely.

"Pikachu, break out!" Tyson ordered, confident that Pikachu could break out. However, Joltik's thread was too strong and Pikachu remained wrapped up.

"Sorry, Tyson, but I'm not done yet! Joltik, throw Pikachu!" Viola instructed.

Joltik obeyed its trainer's commanded and tossed the wrapped up Pikachu across the battlefield. Pikachu was thrown hard back on the ground and rolled into a web.

"Wait, wasn't that from Surskit?" Tyson questioned, making him remember how easily he forgot about those. "Now Pikachu's chances of escaping are lowered by a lot," Tyson stated angrily.

"End this with Infestation!"

Joltik opened its mouth and spat out a small dark orb. The ball landed on Pikachu's chest and then began to split up into smaller black orbs that circled the Kanto Pokemon. In a matter of seconds, Pikachu was swallowed whole as his muffled cries could be heard from inside the dark containment. Eventually, the screams stopped as Pikachu was left by the disappearing black orbs. The yellow mouse's eyes were shut closed and had no movement whatsoever.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, which makes Joltik the winner! Tyson, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Great job, buddy," Tyson said, zapping his fainted Pokemon to his respective capsule. "Fletchling and Froakie are weak to Joltik's Thundershock. Both of them are fast, however, I bet if Froakie got a few Water Pulses off, I'll win. Now, Froakie, you're up next!"

Tyson's Kalos starter was released from his Poke Ball and eyed Joltik carefully. After seeing Froakie get ready, Viola raised her arms back up.

"This will be a battle between Froakie and Joltik, begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Froakie + 1 Pokemon vs Viola + Joltik + 1 Pokemon**_

"Attack first with Cut!" Tyson barked quickly.

Froakie's hands extended and sharpened after Tyson's command. Moving quickly, Froakie dashed across the field and slashed Jotik with his two blades. The Unova Pokemon slid backwards before it lifted its head again and shook its body, making it seem like Froakie's attack did nothing.

"Strike back with Thundershock!" Viola ordered afterwards.

Electricity began to surge around Joltik's body with it going all around its battle. All in one motion, Joltik shot the blast at the Bubble Frog Pokemon.

"Dodge it!" Tyson shouted, throwing his arm to his side.

Froakie began to crouch, awaiting for the attack to reach him. At the right moment, Froakie leaped out the way of Joltik's Thundershock. A small cloud of smoke was created shortly afterwards.

"Now, use Bubble!"

From the smoke cloud, a stream of bubbles shot out and smashed into Joltik. The Attaching Pokemon was bombarded by the bubble assault while Froakie dashed out of the cloud.

"Now use Water Pulse!"

Froakie channeled all of his energy into his hands as an orb of water was formed in his hands. With a huge leap in the air, Froakie descended onto Joltik and smashed the ball of water down on the dual type. Joltik was pushed back by Froakie's water attack and was slow to get up. Tyson had a smirk on his face as he pointed at Joltik before ushering another command.

"End this with another Water Pulse!" Tyson commanded, hoping to finish Joltik off.

The Bubble Frog created another sphere of water as he began his way towards his opponent. The Bug specialist quickly reacted to Froakie's attack with Joltik finally up on its feet.

"Stop them with Infestation!"

Joltik opened its mouth and spat out another small dark orb that flew towards Froakie. The smaller ball popped Froakie's Water Pulse before expanding and surrounding Froakie whole. Tyson growled at Viola's countermeasure before grabbing Froakie's Poke Ball to return him. However, he saw that the red beam couldn't go through the the black binding.

"When a Pokemon is hit by Infestation, it can't be switched out," Viola stated, making Tyson drop his arm and look at Froakie finally be released from the attack.

"Froakie, can you continue?" Tyson questioned, which he was given a nod by his starter. "Alright! Let's get another attack in with Quick Attack!"

The Kalos Pokemon quickly dashed towards Joltik, who isn't fast enough to move out the way. However, that didn't stop Viola from coming up with a plan before speaking.

"Use Spider Web!"

Joltik quickly threaded a web and tossed it at Froakie. The Bubble Frog stopped running and looked up at the incoming web. Tyson gained a smirk on his face as he swiped his arm across his chest.

"Slash that with Cut!"

Froakie quickly finished some hand signs before a pure white blade appeared in front of him. Grabbing it quickly, Froakie held it high above his head before slamming the blade down, which resulted in cutting the incoming Spider Web. However, the counter didn't faze Viola, who just titled to her left side and extended an arm out.

"Now use Electroweb!"

The Attaching Pokemon began to thread another web, but this time, the web was covered in yellow electricity. The Unova Pokemon threw this web out at Froakie once again, who still had his blade ready.

"Let's do the same thing again, Froakie!" Tyson began. "Use Cut!"

The Bubble Frog Pokemon repeated his steps from the last time and slashed the next web. However, this time, the web didn't break and covered Froakie. The water type was shocked by the web and dropped to the ground, unable to move.

"Froakie is unable to battle! Which means Joltik is the winner! Tyson, choose your final Pokemon!"

Tyson lifted Froakie's Poke Ball and returned the Bubble Frog Pokemon to the dual colored capsule. The blonde then reached for his belt and took out Fletchling's Poke Ball before looking intensely at it.

"Tyson!" Alexis called out, grabbing the male's attention. "You better squash the rest of her bugs and win!"

Tyson chuckled at his traveling companion's statement before nodding. "Fletchling, it's clutch time!"

The Tiny Robin Pokemon was released as he flew around the gym. He then stopped and fluttered in front of Tyson.

"This will be a battle between Fletchling and Joltik, begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Fletchling vs Viola + Joltik + 1 Pokemon**_

"Fire a Razor Wind!" Tyson shouted, punching a fist forward.

Fletchling's wings glowed bright white as razor shaped winds at the little dual electric-bug type. The Attaching Pokemon was bombarded by the shower of attacks.

"Joltik, shake it off and send a Thundershock!" Viola command with a flare in her voice.

Joltik got back up on its wobbly legs and sent a tiny stream of voltage towards Fletchling. Tyson pointed his right pointer finger forward, showing his enthusiasm.

"Evade with Double Team!"

Fletchling quickly duplicated himself into 5 clones before one was taken out by Joltik's Thundershock. The Unova Pokemon began to panic at the amount of Tiny Robin Pokemon around it, which Tyson saw as an opening.

"Now use Aerial Ace, Fletchling!"

The Kalos Pokemon formed a line and descended down onto Joltik. They tucked their wings to their sides, which seemed to make them all go faster. Joltik stood still as three Fletchling clones ran through him, making the last Fletchling be the real one. Tyson's shiny bird struck Joltik before flying back up, leaving the dual type finally drop for good.

"Joltik is unable to battle, which makes Fletchling the winner! Viola, choose your final Pokemon!"

The blonde woman smiled as she returned her fallen bug back to its capsule. Viola held one last Poke Ball in her hand, before tossing it up in the air.

"Vivillon, it's time to show them the picture of a bond between trainer and Pokemon!" Viola called, releasing a butterfly Pokemon. Her Vivillon was a small butterfly with a pink and blue pattern on its wings.

 _ **Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon. The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales.**_

"Viola's Vivillon looks beautiful," Alexis complemented, looking at the Pokemon with awe, alongside Fennekin.

"This will now be a battle between Fletchling and Vivillon! Whosever Pokemon faints, the battle will be decided! Now, begin!"

 _ **Tyson + Fletchling vs Viola + Vivillon**_

"Let's strike first with Quick Attack!" Tyson ordered aggressively, setting the tone of this fight.

Fletchling flew up high inside the gym, getting almost out of sight. Just as quickly as he ascended, Fletchling flew down just as fast, leaving a trail of white light behind him.

"Counter with Protect!"

Vivillon extended its wings out from its body as a clear light green bubble around itself. Fletchling continued to attack Vivillon, but flew head first into Vivillon's Protect. The Tiny Robin Pokemon dropped to the ground in pain, which made Vivillon and Viola act quick.

"Shower Fletchling with Infestation!"

The Scale Pokemon spat out a small black orb, just like Joltik. This time, it expanded into a swarm of smaller black orbs that descended fast onto Fletchling.

"Send them back with Razor Wind!" Tyson countered quickly.

Fletchling turned on his back and looked up at the incoming black swarm. Fletchling's wings glowed white with power as he fired a storm of sharp winds at the Infestation. Fletchling's attack destroyed the Infestation before firing into Vivillon. The Scale Pokemon descended down a few feet before flying back up to its previous place.

"Nice move, Tyson," Viola complemented. "Now, watch as Vivillonand I take the perfect snapshot! Gust and Sleep Powder combination!"

The Kalos Bug-and-Flying type swung its wings for a few motions, which made tiny green powder slowly move in front of Vivillon. However, The Scale Pokemon was far from done as it created a strong gust of wind, which moved the powder fast towards Fletchling.

"Let's use Razor Wind once more!"

Fletchling repeated his movements and fired another storm of sharp winds out. The two attacks clashed, sending them all over the arena.

"Stop them all, and then send it back with Psychic!"

Vivillon's eyes glowed bright blue before the attacks stop in mid-action. Releasing a loud cry, Vivillon sent them all at Fletchling, who opened his beak in fear and astonishment.

"Use Double Team to as a distraction!"

Fletchling quickly duplicated himself into 5 clones once more, who flew out around the field. Vivillon began scanning the field, trying to figure out the real Fletchling.

"Vivillon, twirl and use Gust!" Viola instructed.

The Scale Pokemon followed its trainer's order and began to flap its wings, creating a gust of wind. Next, Vivillon spun in a circle, which simulated a mini hurricane. The Fletchling clones were dragged in before getting destroyed, leaving the real one be damaged and tossed into a wall, which unfortunately, held a web leftover from Surskit. Fletchling collided with the web and was hung up on the tree.

"Fletchling! Try to break through!" Tyson called out, making his first capture struggle to break out.

"Vivillon, end this with Solar Beam!"

Vivillon held a small green orb in front of it, which began to increase in size. The dual bug-and-flying type fired the now large green stream of solar energy at the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Fletching was swallowed whole by the attack, as when it ended, the bird was released from the web, but dropped hard onto the ground. Fletchling's eyes were in swirls, which made the battle be decided.

"Fletchling is unable to battle, which makes Vivillon the victor. Tyson Drake, the challenger, has no more Pokemon, which makes Santalune Gym Leader Viola victorious!" Alexa announced. Alexis and Fennekin sighed as they looked at their friend, who dropped to his knees. He sulked his head as his eyes were glued to the ground below him.

"I…...lost," Tyson stuttered, unable to say or think anything else. Out from his coat pocket, his badge case fell and dropped. After hitting the ground hard, the badge case opened, revealing an empty magnetic case. Tyson knew deep inside, there was no way he could fill up his case the way he was. At that moment, Tyson was hopeless.

 **Now, with that out the way, that's been Tyson vs Viola, Round 1! Hope it was worth the wait, but I'm going to try to get more chapters out faster!**

 **1\. Favorite battle?**

 **2\. MVP for Tyson and Viola?**

 **3\. How do you think Tyson will beat Viola?**

 **Viola's Team:**

 **Surskit (f)- Ice Beam, Signal Beam, Sticky Web, Bubblebeam, *Quick Attack, *Rain Dance**

 **Joltik (m)- Infestation, Spider Web, Electroweb, String Shot, *Thundershock**

 **Vivillon (f)- Sleep Powder, Gust, Solar Beam, Psychic, *Protect, *Infestation**

* * *

 **Next Time: Moving Past Defeat- Following his lost to Viola, Tyson heads out to Route 22 for some training, Alexis stayed behind. However, when a boy claiming to need to see both Alexis and Tyson makes them head over to Route 22, all three are in for a dangerous situation. Before they arrive, Tyson and his team are stacked against a strong and mysterious opponent. Who is the boy, but more importantly, who is the man, and will he be defeated?**

 _ **Santalune Arc:**_

 _ **7- The Survivors**_

 _ **8- Round 2! Tyson vs Viola!**_


End file.
